Episode 9066b (26th December 2016)
Plot Nick and Toyah take Leanne to hospital. Sarah breaks up with Gary as she thinks it'll help Bethany get over him. Nick and Toyah argue over which of them has caused Leanne more stress. Kevin has to pay for Sophie to have her appendix out in Miami as she isn't insured. Bethany is angry with Sarah for dumping Gary, believing that Sarah will grow to resent her. Leanne has hypertension and a kidney infection and is kept in hospital overnight. Toyah worries that she caused Leanne's headache with her dramas and tells her that she ended her affair last night. With her marriage also over, Toyah accepts Leanne's invitation to move in with her and Nick. On Sarah's orders, Bethany gives Tyrone chocolates to thank him for taking her to hospital. She's surprised when he tells her that it was Nathan Curtis who found her, and he just drove the cab. Snatching the chocolates back, she heads for the tanning salon in Corporation Road, where Nathan works. Peter smooths things over with Nick, telling him that Leanne chose him. Billy is disappointed that Todd isn't more supportive of him as he follows his heart. Bethany meets Nathan and has a drink with him. He likes her and gives her his number. Toyah tells Peter they'll have to wait until the baby is born before going public as it's too much of a health risk to Leanne. As they kiss, Simon's drone hovers above them. A shocked Simon sees the smooch on his phone. Todd gives Billy his blessing to return to the church as long as he doesn't bring any more strays home. Mary gathers her friends in the Rovers and announces that she's going to live with her son in South Africa. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Midwife - Shameem Ahmad *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Leanne's room and corridor *Supreme Tanning Notes *Both episodes shown on Monday 26th December were initially allocated the production code P694/9066 as the plan was to transmit a one-hour episode but, following both the commission and filming, the ITV network finalised their Christmas schedules and opted to show them as two half-hours in the standard pattern. For the purpose of cataloguing the episodes' revised production codes, they were renumbered 9066 and 90661. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Thanks to his new drone, a stunned Simon sees Peter kissing his mystery woman; and Kevin worries when he hears that Sophie has had to have her appendix out in Miami. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,550,000 viewers (7th place). *No episode was shown on Wednesday 28th December to allow for transmission of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Category:2016 episodes